


Alone (or not)

by CaesarTheFox



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sad Yosuke, Unspoken Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarTheFox/pseuds/CaesarTheFox
Summary: After several days when Yosuke could only felt numb, he was struck by the fact that Yu was really gone. He missed Yu so much .
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Kudos: 24





	Alone (or not)

Overworking at Junes last night made Yosuke sleepy. Eyelid drooping, head nodding, Yusuke suddenly heard Ms. Sofue’s voice just before he fell asleep, “You there. Mr Hanamura! Don't zone out just because I changed subject. What is the answer of my last question?”

Yosuke even didn't know what her question was, but it totally didn't matter because he wouldn't know the answer either even though he heard the question. Every time, he only needed to wait for Yu’s help. But… Something was different this time. He couldn't hear the answer from Yu. He kicked Yu’s chair gently to ask for support. The creak and abnormal weight of the chair reminded him that Yu was not here anymore.

_Yes, Yu was gone. Yu was really gone. It was a sunny day. Everyone came and Yu said goodbye to all of us, boarded the train and left Inaba with our group photo._ _Yes, Yu was really gone._ He could see the back of the student in front of Yu’s seat directly without that familiar silver hair.

From then on, he totally didn't remember what happened in the remaining class. He just drowned in the memory until Chie came to pat his shoulder and asked concernedly. “Yosuke, are you alright?”

“Yeah, just worked too hard last night and feel a little tired now.” Yosuke scratched the back of his neck. All his word was true except there was the other half reason he didn't want to tell. Chie signed and definitely was not satisfied with this answer. “I know you miss Yu but even though he left, our hearts are one. Distance doesn't matter.”

“Sure. I know. Partners we are.” Yosuke tried to act tough, but his mind was wandering.

_Are they still partners? No more notes passed in class, no more lunch together on the rooftop, no more banter and chatting at riverbank, no more fight with shadows. Can they be called partners without all of these? Are there partners only meeting on holiday after travelling half of the country?_

He had no doubt that Yu would come back to Inaba on holiday in summer, but he would be back to Inaba rather than live in Inaba and he would only be here on holiday. _Yu did not belong to Inaba anymore, not to mention belonged to…him._ He even couldn't find a suitable place for himself by Yu’s side. Indeed, they were partners and they had unbreakable bond. Perhaps in 10 years they would happen to meet in somewhere and laugh and chat heartily like old days. But that’s not what he wanted. He wanted to see Yu’s smile everyday. He wanted to be Yu’s side everyday.

He didn't know which is more painful, he never met Yu and lived as the hated Junes kid or separated with Yu after all those joyful memories.

The day finally reached its end. Like a walking dead, Yosuke walked home and hid in his room. He leaned on the chair, holding his phone. Calling Yu and hearing his voice are the only thing could comfort him now. But he didn't have an excuse. He couldn't call Yu and said I missed you because… it just didn't sound right. Yet, he pressed the call button and waited in the beeping silently. The beeping seemed endless and his fingertips became white because of the tight grip on the phone.

“Hi, Yosuke. What’s up?” came Yu’s calm voice.

“……”

“Hi, Yosuke, are you there?”

“Oh, hi, Yu.” But after the greeting, he had no words. The call fell into silence again.

“Are you alright, Yosuke?”

“I just a little miss you.” Yosuke gave up thinking and followed his heart. He didn't know what to expect and hoped Yu wouldn't think he went mad.

“…” Now it was Yu who fell silent.

“Nothing important. Sorry to bother you. Bye.” Yosuke was going to retreat when caught by Yu’s reply.

“I miss you a lot.” Yu’s voice was low.

“Don't you like your new life and make many new friends better than me?” Yosuke tried to make himself sound half-jokingly.

“No one is better than you. Yosuke, you are….” Yu hesitated and carefully chose the word, “Special to me.” Yu’s answer sent a shiver up his spine.

The withered flower in his heart blossomed in the stream of tears. He wanted to leap into the screen of cell phone to cross the distance instantly and flip himself inside out to show all his heart. However, today was not the day he thought. He needed to wait. They needed to wait.

“You are special to me, too. Emm, well, I may have to go for the homework. Have a good night.” A litter calmer and much relieved, Yosuke decided to cut it here.

“Have a good night. Call me whenever you miss me.” He could hear the familiar chuckle from Yu, which reassured him even more.

A phone call could not change anything. They were still apart. Yosuke still pined for Yu severely. But now at least he knew his pining was not unrequited.

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly had a inspration in my bed on Saturday and spent several hours on Sunday. Now you see this on Monday. (Even though my original plan is another story). Sorry for that this is not as fluff as I expect.
> 
> Kudos and comments will be highly appreciated. 
> 
> Love Souyo. Love you all.<3


End file.
